


I'm Not Jealous!

by 360Killer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/360Killer/pseuds/360Killer
Summary: Draco Malfoy was not jealous of Ginny Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlae/gifts).



Draco Malfoy was not jealous of Ginny Weasley. He did not care what she did with Harry unless that was touching or talking! He was not jealous but occasionally that word was applicable to him when Harry kept telling him that Ginny was his friend.

"Stupid Potter.... Stupid Weasley." Draco said under breath as he watched Ginny lean against Harry, smiling.Harry would look over and shake his head but all Draco could do was turn his head and walk in a different direction. Draco seem okay with this until Harry would start to not come to their 'Meet ups'. The way Harry always put it make it sound like a hit it and run situation, which made Draco frown.

 _'This has been the sixth time he's stood me up. He's in trouble now.'_ He thought as he walked into a room. Harry started to walk past as if he didn't even notice Draco, so Draco grabbed him and closed the door shut, locking it. "So Potter, you have some nerve standing me up for the sixth time." He said sounding indignant in the extreme. "Why would you care Malfoy? You could chose anyone else to play with." Those word stung Draco's heart as he shook his head and his look became dark and angry.

"I'm done talking... " is all that was said as Draco pushed Harry onto the empty desk as he looked down at him and started to unbuckle his pants as Harry looked up at him. "You think I just go around playing with people... you've been the first person I've actually fallen in love with!" He yells as he sees Harry look down as he started to zip his pants back up. "It doesn't matter anymore." He says starting to leave,as Harry tugs on his arm sleeve.

"Wait, please don't leave, I'm sorry." He says trying to get Draco to stay with him and continuing to pull him closer. "Please, I don't want to be here alone. I want to be in here with you." He says blushing slightly as Draco grinned.

"But I thought you didn't want me to stay Potter." He said sounding amused at Harry words, as he saw Harry start to undress.

"Please Malfoy.." he pleads as Draco feels himself getting turned on by Harry as he step closer.

"Fine but I swear to Merlin if I see you getting touched up on again by Ginny or you're not coming to our meet ups I'll stops this quickly and I'll never speak to you again." Draco says sounding like a jealous girl as Harry sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Then stop letting Pansy touch up on you then or hang around you." Harry blushed at the words he said. Harry knew he was screwed.

"Oh so that's why you got Ginny to do that? Oh, you are so screwed Potter." Malfoy says pushing Harry on the desk hard as he turns him over slightly pulling down his pants and pulling off his boxers reaching into his own pocket to pull out a small bottle of lube he always had on him for their meet ups. He pours a small amount onto his hand as he took some of it and started to apply it on to his member and the rest on in Harry's hole.

He couldn't stand it anymore, from all of Harry's moaning. He lined his member to Harry's hole and thrusts in hard making him moan out on pleasure, as Draco pulled on his hair. "You really are an idiot Potter thinking I would be with pug face Parkinson... disgusting." he said thrusting in harder, making Harry hold his arm beg him slow down for a minute. "This is your punishment for ditching me and hanging around that Weasley girl..." he said as Harry gave up on trying to get Draco to slow down and moaned out as Draco could feel himself about to come. He began to thrust harder and harder as he slammed his hips against Harry's one more time coming inside him."There will be more punishment to come Potter. Until then tell Ginny to bug off, because you're mine." he said breathless, as he bit Harry's neck as Harry groaned in pain.

"Then tell Pansy you're mine then." He said as Draco smiles slightly and nods.

"Fine, deal Potter." He said pulling out and fixing his clothes, leaving the room as he walked out to go to his common room leaving Harry there, breathless, with out any train of thought.

 _'I can't believe Malfoy was so jealous... that was amazing.'_   he thought getting up to clean himself. His hips hurting like hell from the angry sex they had. He started smiling. He knew now not to make Draco Malfoy jealous... ever.


End file.
